Yankee Luv
by SpazzPants
Summary: okay, this a story my freind and i wrote. it's about a gang of girls who are called yankees and a new girl is getting involved against her will on the first day. please read.


**authors note: okay, this is a somewhat crossover anime my friend and i are writing. she wrote this chapter. It's got more original characters than real ones, but it's still cool. please review.**

Yankee Luv/ Chapter 1

Caitlin Green, leader of an all-girl Yankee gang, was the most frightening girl at Riverdale High School. I've heard many stories about her before I entered RHS. Apparently, Caitlin wore inappropiate clothing and carried weapons around with her. She always got detention and beat up innocent girls who never did anything. I never knew anyone like that even existed. At my old school, all kids were stiffs who did whatever they were told to do. And Caitlin was just a freshman! I guess all the older kids are just stiffs too. My parents warned me before I left for my 1st day.

Cassandra!" they said. "Stay away from that green girl, okay? She's a bad egg."

I reasured my parents that I wasn't going to even speak to her. They seemed relived with this bit of information. So I left my house (a big manor by the way. My father is CEO of a software companty in New York City. We moved to Riverdale , New York to be closer.) and made my way to school. I can't drive yet and don't really want to. I might crash into a tree or a stop sighn. I also refuse to let my dad's chaufer drive me to school in the limo. It might attreact some unwanted attention.

The school was very big and there were a lot of students. I saw the usual cliques; jocks, cheerleaders, punks, dorks. No sign of Caitlin and her gang. As I walked towards the school, I was stopped by the punk kids. One with wild red hair and dark circles around his eyes was beckoning to me.

"Come here," he said. "I need to talk to you, New Girl."

I was taken by suprise. How can he tell I'm new meat? I reluctantly walked over to the guy (who is also with a guy in a hood with crazy markings on his face and a girl with ash blonde hair seperated into four pigtails) and stood there nervously.

"Don't be taken in by those Yankees, okay?" the guy said reminding me of my parents. "They love manipulating nice girls like you."

Nice girl? Why am I always the 'nice girl'? "Thanks," I said even though I wasn't the least bit grateful.

"Name's Gaara," the guy said. "This is Kankuro and Temari. If you need help, don't come to us."

I nodded and turned around to go into the school. I could feel everyone staring at me as I walked toward the doors. A group of girls seated on a bleach white park bench started laughing and pointing at me.

I felt myself blushing and covered my cheeks with my turtleneck collar. I could still hear their laughter from inside and my eyes travel to the white speckled floor.

Why must everyone laugh at me wherever I go? Is it my hair? My clothes? Well, they are kind of old school. My mother is so religious and can't stand anything but turtlenecks and plaid. I swear this happens wherever I g-

Suddenly, I was on the floor, my books all over the place. My day was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Oh God," a voice sighed. "I'm so sorry about this."

I looked up from the floor and saw a boy with his palm covering his eyes. He had caramel colored hair and, even with me sitting on the floor, was very tall.

"No," I said starting to gather my things. "It's fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The boy bended down and grabbed my black hat from the floor. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything? Man, I'm such an idiot!"

"Calm down, " I said in a soothing tone of voice. "I'm okay. Can you stop freaking out?"

The boy inhaled deeply then exhaled. He then handed me my hat which I put on, trying to pul the brim down over my eyes in the process.

"Name's Alphonse Elric," the boy said standing up.

"Cassie Hill," I said standing up as well. "Say, can you tell me where the Presidents office is? My paper says to go there to get my scedual."

"I'll take you there," Alphonse said. "It's kind of hard to get there with all these stairs."

"I smiled in reply and we started walking down the hall. I noticed that students were coming inside the school now and I returned my gave to the floor.

"Are you alright, Cassie?" Alphonse asked me. "You look upset."

"Just nervous, is all," I said.

Alphonse nodded and din't ask me any more questions until we reached the President's office.

"Here you go," he said. "And try not to be scared of the gang girls okay?"

I nodded and smiled, too nervous to speak. I opened the officer door and went inside. There was a table shaped like a U set up and there. A whiteboard stood by a bookcase with a game of hangman on there. I blinked at the secret word (which was 'pickle' by the way) and then jumped when I heard a loud noise coming from the closet.

"Hello?" I called out with a quiver in my voice. "Who's there?"

The noise didn't falter. I bravely walked over to the closet and knocked on the door.

"Caleb!" the noise was replaced by an angry yell. "Why do you insist on waking me up?"

I took a step away from the closet. "Um...it's not Caleb. It's Cassie Hill. Sorry to bother you."  
The door opened slowly and I saw a boy with gelled black hair laying on the closet floor. He sighed and craled out of the closet. He then stood up and glared at me.

"Are you the new girl?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am," I replied avoiding his glare. "I was looking for the President."

"He's not here yet," the boy told me. "He's probably making out with his girlfriend."

Making out? Should the President be making out with girls instead of attending to his duties?

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," the boy said. "Vice President of Riverdale High School."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"What year are you?" Sasuke asked me obviosly ignoring my greeting.

"F-Freshman," I told him.

"I'm a junior," Sasuke said. "Caleb, Mr. President to some, is a junior too. Liz Filner is a freshman."

Maybe I could be friends with this Liz girl. If she's in student council she must be a good person.

"SAAAASUKEEEEEഅ!!"

IO cringed at the sound of a girl's voice shreiking so loud it could raise the dead. Sasuke also cringed and turned to go back into the closet. Too late! A honey brunette hair girl and already glomped him. She hung onto his back and laughed.

"Hello, darling!" the girl said giggling. "How are you today?"

"Filner." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I told you I was not your boyfriend. Now get off me."

This was Liz Filner? How did this fangirl get into student council? I immediatly did not fell confortable knowing this girl was one of my peers. Liz's mouth turned into a pout.

"Saasuke!" she whined. "That Yankee girl, Abby, threw me into a locker."

"Did you deserve it?"

"Nooooo."

"I think you did."

"Saaasukeeee!"

"Can you both stop?" a stern voice asked from the door.

I turned my head and gave a sigh of relief. Caleb walked into the office and dropped a file onto the table. I saw it had my name on the tab.

"Mr. President!" Liz exclaimed jumping off of Sasuke's back. "How are you?"

"Fine, Liz," Caleb replied. He then turned to me. "Cassandra Hill, correct?"

I nodded.

"I have your class scheduale with me now," Caleb said handing me a bright blue paper. "Homeroom starts in ten minutes. I suggest you get down there."

Liz waved good bye to me as I walked out of the office. "Bye! I hope we see each other agaiN!"

"Me too," I lied.

"Get out of my seat, Peaches."

The voice didn't sound friendly. I was too scared to look up.

"Did you hear me, Peaches?" the voice snapped.

I look up into the cold eye of the Yankee gang leader, Caitlin Green. I could tell from the white mask covering her mouth and her strait red hair with black streaks. She had bangs that covered her right eye. Also she was holding a rusty metal pipe.

"I-I'm so sorry, Caitlin," I stammered as I jumped out of me, or her, seat. "I didn't know."

Caitlin eyed me and sat down."I'll let it slide this time, Peaches," she said propping her three inch heeled boots on the desk. "You seem like a cool chicky. Just don't let it happen again."

I sat down and the desk beside Caitlin. It seemed like the rest of her gang were domewhere else. Not that it mattered or anything. This just proved that Caitlin was still tough with or without her gang. The last people to walk into class were the girls who were laughing at me before. They spotted me and made sure to get a seat close to me. Some of the girls were staring at Caitlin wanly. She glared at them back.

"You're new right?" a girl with a dirty blonde perm and a big nose asked me.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Then you have to learn that we are the reining queens of this school," one girl with long brown hair said. She sounded really cliche to me. "Even if we're freshman we still are awesome. Because we're cheerleaders, okay?"

I didn't understand why they were talking to me like I was five. Next to me, Caitlin was rolling her eye. While I was glancing at Caitlin, the big nosed one stole my hat.

"Look at this cute hat, Bella!" she said showing her friend. The girls laughed haughtily. "Do you think it would look cute?"

"Ewe," Bella scoffed. "That is one fugly hat."

Caitlin pushed the desk away with her boots before I had a chance to react. She stood up and grabbed the hat from the girl.

"Shut up, Katelyn," Caitlin roared. The other kids in the room looked egarly at the two girls facing off. Among them I saw Alphone looking anxious. "Leave Peaches alone! She never did anything to you!"

It was then that I realized there was no teacher there. This made me really nervous for the events about to occur.

"She came in looking like that," Katelyn laughed.

"Listen here, Bit," Caitlin hissed. "I hate you. I hate that we share the same name and I hate the fact that you're being mean to Peaches."

"Why do you even care?"

"'Cause she's gonna be in my gang!" Caitlin proclaimed proudly.

I froze. What does that mean? I'm a canidate to be in Caitlin's band of Yankees? Holy crap!

"Caitlin, are you serious?" Alphonse called out to her.

"Serious is an understatment, Elric!" Caitlin winked at him.

"Look at her." Alphonse was obviously friend with Caitlin. And it was obvious she was dead set on having me in her gang. "She's not cut out for it."

"Yeah right!" Caitlin chirped as she threw my hat at me. The girls were whispering among themselves. "She's got all the right stuff."

Alphonse sighed an defeat and sat down at his desk. Caitlin pulled her mask down and smiled at me.

"How about it, Peaches?"

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


End file.
